Hurt (Remake)
by Lune Na
Summary: Kau adalah Peterpan yang sudah menemukan Wendy dan aku hanyakah Tinkerbell yang hanya bisa berdiri di sisimu sambil menutupi perasaan. Tapi, apakah aku benar-benar baik-baik saja ? (Remake dari yang sebelumnya kuhapus karena nggak bisa dibaca itu. Tolong maafkan aku) #BadSummary #KaiSoo #KaiStal(?)
Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum saat melihat berita itu datang. Ya, dia sudah sadar jika selama ini dia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan Jongin. Itu semua hanya khayalan yang diciptakan oleh para fans. Itu semua hanyalah delusi semata.

 **Disclaimer :**

 **EXO is not mine. I don't have money to pay them. I just borrow the character. If EXO are mine, I will put the ex-member back to EXO.**

 **Nb: anggap aja disini cedera Jongin sudah sembuh gitu ya.**

Akhir-akhir Kyungsoo merasa heran dengan sikap Jongin yang sedikit berubah. Contohnya saja sekarang dia sering keluar sendirian atau sibuk dengan ponselnya pada saat waktu luang. Padahal biasanya dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Sehun memainkan games. Bahkan Sehun sendiri sampai harus merebut ponsel Jongin jika Jongin terus sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tentu saja hal itu tak akan luput dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Apabyang sedang kau lakukan, Jongin-ah ? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sibuk dengan ponselmu,"tanya Kyungsoo saat mereka berdua sedang mencuci piring.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kyungsoo-hyung,"jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, Hyung. Nanti malam kita ada jadwal tidak ?"

"Kudengar sih tidak ada. Ada apa memangnya, Jongin-ah ?"Kyungsoo balik bertanya dan mengeringkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja,"jawab Jongin. "Aku bergabung dengan yang lainnya dulubya, Hyung !"

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menata piring yang baru saja dia cuci bersama dengan Jongin tadi. Aneh. Akhir-akhir ini Jobgin selalu saja menanyakan tentang jadwal mereka. Padahal biasanya dia tak peduli tentang hal itu.

"Oh ya, Hyung. Besok malam aku akan pergi keluar. Jadi tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku ya,"kata Jongin pada Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah. Asal jangan sampai lupa untuk tidak terlalu tertangkap paparazzi,"jawab Suho.

"Memangnya besok kau akan pergi ke mana, Jongin-ah ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Hanya ingin pergi berjalan-jalan saja, Hyung. Aku akan pulang sebelum jam malam,"jawab Jongin. "Kalau begitu aku istirahat terlebih dahulu ya, Hyung."

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada acara televisi yang mereka lihat. Kecuali dengan Kyungsoo. Dia sendiri masih terus menatap punggung Jongin hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

Jujur saja saat ini Kyungsoo merasakan firasat aneh dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Kyungsoo mengagumi Jongin. Bukan sebagai adik laki-laki yang harus dia jaga. Tapi perasaan yang tabu. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin. Bisa-bisa Jongin akan menjauhi dirinya nanti. Karena terlalu lelah, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk segera beristirahat di kamar mereka.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Dia berdiri dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan Jongin nantinya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Kyungsoo memasak sarapan untuk teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo-ya,"sapa Suho yag sepertinya baru saja selesai berolahraga.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kau sudah selesai memasak sarapan, Kyungsoo ? Kebetulan aku sudah merasa sangat lapar sekali,"kata Chanyeol dan langsung duduk di kursi yang biasa dia pakai.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, bisakah kau membuatkanku segelas susu ?"pinta si Magnae, Sehun, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dalam kondisi masih mengantuk.

"Cuci mukamu dulu, Sehunnie. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sedari tadi,"jawab Kyungsoo dan mendorong Sehun ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mendorong Sehun ke kamar mandi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jongin. Di dalam kamar terlihat Jongin yang baru saja bangun dan sedang merentangkan tangannya. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati melihat sisi luci dari Jongin yang biasanya bersikap karismatik.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jongin-ah ? Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu,"kata Kyungsoo dan membuka tirai jendela.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung. Aku akan mencuci mukaku dulu dan bergabung dengan kalian,"jawab Jongin dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Acara sarapan pagi itu tetap terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin. Ah, betapa dia sudah sangat mengagumi Jongin.

"Jangan melihatnya terus seperti itu, Kyung. Jongin tidak akan lari kemana-mana kok,"bisik Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar bisikan Baekhyun langsung kembali fokus ke makanannya. Ya, satu-satunya orang yang tahu jika Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin hanyalah Baekhyun. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Selesai sarapan, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk pergi latihan. Hari ini dia memang berniat untuk latihan karena tak lama lagi mereka memiliki schedule. Kyungsoo pergi ke sana bersama dengan Suho dan Sehun. Sedangkan duo happy virus dan Kai memilih untuk beristirahat saja di dorm.

"Kurasa sudah cukup, Kyung. Lebih baik kau lanjutkan nanti setelah makan siang,"kata Suho yang masih melihat Kyungsoo berlatih sementara dia dan Sehun sudah beristirahat.

"Tunggu sebentar, Suho-hyung. Aku masih harus melatih gerakan ini. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan beristirahat,"jawab Kyungsoo dan menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-hyung. Berhentilah berlatih dan ayo kita mencari makan siang,"kata Sehun sambil memamerkan aegyonya. "Aku sudah lapar. Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Kalian berdua pergilah mencari makan dahulu. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan beristirahat kok. Nanti aku akan menyusul,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Karena Kyungsoo sudah masuk dalam mode keras kepalanya, akhirnya Suho menyerah dan mengajak Sehun yang sudah merengek tersebut. Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Sebenarnya dia memang sudah lelah, tapi dia terlanjur belum terlalu menguasai bagian itu. Di saat dia sedang serius berlatih tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan keras dan masuklah Jongin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Astaga, Jongin ! Kau membuatku sangat terkejut,"Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya yang berdebar dengan keras tadi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Hyung. Kenapa sih Hyung itu susah sekali diberi tahu ?"kata Jongin dengan kesal. "Jika sudah waktunya istirahat, cepatlah beristirahat, Hyung. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Aku juga akan beristirahat sebentar lagi, Jongin-ah. Lagipula aku bukanlah dancing machine sepertimu. Gerakanku ini masih seperti papan datar,"jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tidak mau tahu. Sekarang Hyung duduk di sini atau aku yang akan menyeret Hyung !"ancam Jongin yang sudah duduk di menyandar pada dinding.

"Baiklah, baiklah,"jawab Kyungsoo mengalah.

"Sekarang Hyung harus makan yang banyak,"kata Jongin dan memberikan makan siang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi darimana kau tahu jika aku masih berlatih di sini, Jongin-ah ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aku tadi ditelepon Suho-hyung jika kau masih berlatih di sini, Hyung. Jadi aku membelikanmu makan siang,"jawab Jongin dan ikut memakan makan siangnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Suasana terasa hening tapi itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya, Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika Jongin sedang menatapnya.

"Ternyata cara makan Hyung lucu juga ya,"kata Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo tersedak. Jongin langsung mengulurkan air mineral pada Kyungsoo.

"Lucu bagaimana, Jongin-ah ? Aku ini bukanlah anak kecil,"jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo yang terdapat saus. "Lihat, bahkan saat makanpun Hyung belepotan seperti anak kecil."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Jongin !"protes Kyungsoo dan kembali memakannya dengan brutal.

Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya. Kyungsoo mengulas senyum tipis di bibirnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu ada sisi romantis seperti ini dari diri Jongin. Orang yang dulu sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sekarang terlihat dewasa di matanya.

Kyungsoo baru kembali ke dorm saat malam hari. Jujur saja tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Mungkin untuk kali ini dia tidak akan memasak makan malam dan akan meminta lada Suho-hyung untuk memesan makanan saja. Dia langsung beristirahat di kamarnya dan mulai terlelap.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar suara Baekhyun membangunkannya. Kyungsoo menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Kyungsoo bingung melihat Jongin yang tidak ada di antara mereka.

"Jongin sedang pergi dan mungkin akan kembali nanti,"kata Suho yang sepertinya sudah tahu tentang pikiran Kyungsoo.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah,"jawab Kyungsoo.

Selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menonton televisi sedangkan Suho membereskan makan malam mereka. Saat sedang asyik menonton televisi, Chanyeol datang dengan membawa ponselnya dan terlihat tertawa-tawa sendiri. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Apa kau masih sehat, Chanyeol-hyung ?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku masih sehat, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku hanya tertawa melihat komentar para fans di IG ku,"jawab Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah ponsel Chanyeol dan langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan seramnya. Ok, biar aku jelaskan. Chanyeol mem-posting fotonya yang di edit dari dramanya dan membuat wajahnya menjadi blur.

"Apa maksud dari postinganku itu, Hyung ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan datar.

"Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku hanya bercanda saja,"jawab Chanyeol masih sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Kyungsoo dengan sengaja menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras saat dia akan menuju ke kamarnya. Tentu saja Chanyeol meringis kesakitan tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali tertawa. Kyungsoo benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kesehatan kejiwaan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur lebih awal.

Keesokan siangnya, Kyungsoo merasa heran saat melihat Suho dan Jongin yang akan pergi ke gedung SM. Padahal apabila hnya rapat dengan manager hanya Subo saja yang datang. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang akan terjadi. Kyungsoo membuang segala firasat buruknya dan memilub untuk menonton film saja.

"Kyung, Kyung !"suara cempreng Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari filmnya.

"Kenapa berteriak seperti itu, Hyung ?"tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran. Dia semakin heran saat Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dan memeluknya.

"Kau sama sekali belum melihat beritanya ?"Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Berita apa ?"Kyungsoo kembali bertanya dengan bingung.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak menjawab apa-apa dan memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membaca tiap baris dengan teliti. Baekhyun sendiri menatap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir. Baekhyun semakin khawatir saat melihat air mata Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, apakah ini benar ? Ini bukan april mop kan ?"tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Berita ini benar, Kyung. SM baru saja mengkonfirmasikannya,"jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai terisak tersebut. Dia paham bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Baekhyun sama sekali tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengusap punggung Kyungsoo.

Sore harinya, Jongin dan Suho sudah pulang. Jongin sendiri langsung menuju ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Kyungsoo untuk mengganti bajunya. Di sana dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Selamat ya, Jongin. Akhirnya kau mempunya kekasih juga,"kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Hyung. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya,"jawab Jongin balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal ? Aku kan bisa membantumu nanti,"tanya Kyungsoo. Dalam hati dia kembali menangis.

"Hehehe, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengumunkannya, Hyung. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur ya akhirnya kami mengonfirmasikannya,"jawab Jongin.

"Tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu, Jongin-ah. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan mendukungmu,"kata Kyungsoo. "Aku memasak makan dulu ya !"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak ya, Hyung !"

Kupikir pernyataan para fans tentang peterpan itu memang benar adanya. Jongin adakah Peterpanku yang sudah menemukan Wendy-nya. Sedangkan aku hanyalah seorang Tinkerbell yang hanya bisa melihat dan mendukung mereka saja. Tapi tak apalah asalkan aku masih bisa bersama dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **Author Note :**

 **First at all, aku pengen minta maaf banget ke para reader yang terlanjur membaca ceritaku sebenarnya aku bikin ff ini di hp kemudian aku minta tolong ke temanku untuk posting ini. Eh ternyata jadinya kayak gitu. jadi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada para reader. (T_T)**

 **Huwaaa... (T** **＿** **T) aku beneran kaget waktu denger berita ini. Ya ampun beneran nih si Kai jadian ama Krystal? Aku langsung kepikiran buat ff ini dan jadilah ff yang gaje ini.**

 **Jujur aja aku emang nggak bukan KaiStal tapi aku janji ke diriku sendiri nggak bakal nge-bash Krystal maupun Jongin. Kenapa? Soalnya percuma ajha. Toh kalau emang udah kayak gitu ya mau digimanain lagi toh dengan nge-bash atau nge-flame mereka nggak akan mengubah apapun.**

 **Mind to review...?**


End file.
